


Бесконечные вселенные

by 22310



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Есть бесконечное множество вселенных, и в каждой - Иен и Микки вместе. Иен не хочет знать ничего о вселенных, где это не так.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 1





	Бесконечные вселенные

Иен знает, есть бесконечное множество вселенных, и в каждой они с Микки вместе. Про вселенные, где это не так, он ничего знать не хочет. Есть множество вселенных, и Иен, лежа на кровати третий день, обрел способность заглянуть в каждую.

Вот вселенная, где Микки не пытался убить Сэмми. Иен возвращается, говорит всю ту хуйню, которую он говорил на крыльце, а Микки закуривает, садится рядом. Они молчат. Довольно долго — Иен начинает замерзать. Микки видит это, накидывает на него свою куртку, а у Иена глаза начинают слезиться от того, насколько тот заботится о нем, даже после всего, что только что было, даже после того, что было до этого. Но он должен отпустить Микки. Дать ему шанс на нормальную жизнь.  
— Знаешь, — Микки успевает заговорить до того, как это сделает Иен, — да, я готов быть с тобой, даже если ты не будешь принимать таблетки. Готов хоть сейчас со Светой развестись, если тебе это надо, и за тебя замуж. Даже с ебанной собачкой в свитере. Как два старых пидора. Я просто… Хочу чтоб с тобой все хорошо было, знаешь. И если я этому мешаю, ну, что уж там…  
Микки не успевает договорить. Иен сжимает его в объятиях, шепчет «прости, прости, прости» и цепляется за него, как утопающий. Микки осторожно поглаживает его по голове, а Иен тихо выдыхает «я тоже тебя люблю».  
Иен начинает, все-таки, принимать таблетки — сначала только антидепрессанты, потом и остальные, когда понимает, что опасна не только депрессия (не без помощи Микки), и они с Микки все это время вместе, а потом Микки действительно разводится со Светланой, и у них все _хорошо_.  
***  
Вот вселенная, ее он, наверное, любит больше других, где Микки не сбегает из тюрьмы, но Иен начинает его навещать. По началу это неловко, но потом они говорят про все, что случилось, Иен просит прощения, и еще, и еще, пока Микки не затыкает его фразой «еще раз извинишься — язык вырву», и они смеются до слез. А через восемь лет Микки наконец-то выпускают, повзрослевшего, измученного заточением, с более длинными волосами, чем он привык, но все такого же прекрасного, все так же счастливого увидеть Иена, ждущего его у выхода из тюрьмы. Они едут в _их_ квартиру, которую купил Иен, и живут там… Пока смерть не разлучит их, видимо.  
***  
Вот вселенная, где они рождаются в десятых годах второго тысячелетия. Их мамы — Мэнди и Фиона, вырвавшиеся из низов, успешные теперь бизнесвумен, отводят их в один садик. Их кроватки стоят одна рядом с другой, им умиляются все преподаватели, хотя они немного хулиганы, и с их первой встречи они больше никогда не расстаются.  
***  
Вот вселенная, где Терри Милкович оказывается, внезапно, вполне себе нормальным парнем. Он никогда не насиловал Мэнди, а когда он натыкается на Иена с Микки в компрометирующей позиции, он удивленно поднимает брови, ворчит «ну, блядь, не в зале ж, пидоросня, эх» проходит на кухню и спрашивает у них, ели ли они уже и готовить ли на них яичницу, а Микки стоит ошарашенный, и пару дней не может поверить в то, что случилось. У Иена нет биполярного расстройства, и они как-то незаметно для себя начинают встречаться уже в открытую.  
***  
Вот вселенная, где они встретились в Берлине 1945 года. Микки тут — солдат Советской армии, а Иен — американской. Они дежурят на границе, стене посреди Берлина, и, когда командиров нет, на этой же стене страстно целуются. Потом они вместе уезжают в Канаду, покупают там домик в глуши, посреди леса, пасут коров и овец и очень редко с кем-либо контактируют. Им достаточно их двоих.  
***  
Вот вселенная, где Микки все-таки сбежал из тюрьмы, но Иен поехал с ним в Мексику. В этой вселенной так много пляжа и солнца и текилы, что Иен не может не плакать, когда смотрит в нее.  
***  
Вот вселенная, где Микки внезапно возвращается из Мексики, выдергивает Иена из его депрессии, они находят адвоката, обеляют имя Микки, и никогда никак не думают об этом времени кроме как о страшном сне.  
***  
Иен знает — таких вселенных бесконечное множество. Он не хочет знать ничего о вселенных, где они не вместе, поэтому он берет лезвие и проводит по своему запястью. Он надеется проснуться другим Иеном, из другой вселенной, где все лучше.


End file.
